This invention generally relates to an absorbent article and an absorbent structure for such an article. The absorbent structure has an absorbent core which is formed so as to provide one or more passages facilitating the flow of air through the absorbent core for ventilation of the skin. The absorbent structure can be employed in absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, child""s training pants, feminine care articles, incontinence articles, bandages and the like.
Absorbent structures, such as for disposable absorbent garments, may include absorbent cores conventionally formed by air forming or air laying techniques. For example, the manufacture of the absorbent core may begin by fiberizing a fibrous sheet of cellulosic or other suitable absorbent material in a conventional fiberizer, or other shredding or comminuting device, to form discrete fibers. Particles of superabsorbent material are mixed with the discrete fibers. The fibers and superabsorbent particles are then entrained in an air stream and directed to a foraminous forming surface upon which the fibers and superabsorbent particles are deposited to form an absorbent fibrous web. As used herein, xe2x80x9cabsorbent materialxe2x80x9d may include both fibrous material and superabsorbent material.
In addition, bonding agents or other strengthening components (e.g., heat set staple binder fibers) may be incorporated to provide a more stabilized web. Other techniques have also been employed to form webs of stabilized absorbent material. Such techniques include dry-forming techniques, wet-laying techniques, foam-forming techniques, and various wet-forming techniques. The resulting webs of absorbent material include absorbent fibers, natural fibers, synthetic fibers, superabsorbent materials, binders, and strengthening components in desired combinations. However formed, the absorbent web may then be stored or immediately directed for further processing (e.g., being cut into individual absorbent cores) and assembly with other components to produce a final absorbent article.
In order to improve the ventilation of the portion of the wearer""s body covered by an absorbent article, it is known to provide openings in the absorbent core or other discontinuities of the absorbent core, such as forming the core of distinct, spaced apart sections. While openings in the absorbent core improve ventilation and skin health for the wearer, they also provide sites for the formation and propagation of cracks and tears in the absorbent material of the core resulting in loss of core integrity. As the absorbent core becomes loaded with urine (or other exudates) and/or under loads applied to the core as the wearer moves, the absorbent core may bunch up in certain locations and/or tear apart into several distinct clumps. This phenomenon reduces the effectiveness of the absorbent core to absorb additional fluid insults, and adversely affects fit. An absorbent garment having a bunched and/or broken apart absorbent core may sag and gap. Sagging reduces fit and comfort, while gapping can result in leaking.
Automated manufacture of absorbent articles including absorbent cores which are apertured or defined by completely separate core sections presents certain challenges. In one conventional form of manufacturing, the absorbent core (sections) are air formed by the deposition of fibers and/or other absorbent material on a rotating drum. Difficulty arises in removing the formed absorbent core from the drum. Apertured absorbent cores may tear apart under the forces required to peel the cores from the drum. Where the core is formed from smaller, unconnected sections, it can be difficult to successfully capture the leading edge of each successive section on the drum (e.g., as by applying a vacuum) to peel the section from the drum. After the core sections are removed from the drum, control of the sections is more difficult to maintain, potentially resulting in misalignment of the core sections in the assembled absorbent article, or even complete omission of a core section causing the absorbent article to be rejected.
Another problem associated with absorbent cores made up of distinct, separated sections is the maintenance of the relative position of the sections in the finished absorbent article. Sections of an absorbent core may more readily move relative to one another in use. In addition to being aesthetically unpleasing, this lack of integrity or loss of position can have an impact on product performance by breaking up the absorbent core or dislocating the core so that it is not properly positioned to receive liquid. These problems can lead to loss of fluid control, liquid handling and wicking which can contribute to leaking.
An absorbent article has a discontinuous absorbent core which is reinforced to hold its position and configuration, as well as to inhibit tearing and breakage of the absorbent material in both manufacture and use. In a particular aspect, the absorbent structure can include a matrix of absorbent fibers formed to have discontinuities, but reinforced with a reinforcing member embedded in the fibrous matrix. In another form, the absorbent core has distinct sections which are held in position by an interconnecting reinforcing member. By incorporating the various aspects and features into desired configurations, the present invention can provide an article that more effectively incorporates a reinforced absorbent structure. An article of the present invention has a high-strength absorbent structure that provides reduced irritation to the wearer along with improved skin health, and can be constructed at reduced cost.
In one aspect, an absorbent structure for absorbing liquid in an absorbent article comprises an absorbent member made at least in part of an absorbent material. The absorbent member has at least one zone therein having a higher air permeability than an adjacent lower air permeability zone of the absorbent member. A reinforcing member at least partially embedded in the absorbent member reinforces the absorbent member to hold its configuration under loads experienced by the absorbent structure.
In another aspect of the present invention, an absorbent article adapted to be worn by a wearer for absorbing body exudates comprises a liquid permeable liner and a backsheet layer. The article further includes an absorbent structure as set forth in the preceding paragraph.
In a further aspect of the invention, an absorbent structure for absorbing liquid in an absorbent article comprises an absorbent member made at least in part of an absorbent material. The absorbent member has at least one void defined therein and at least some absorbent material of the absorbent material is spaced apart across the void. A reinforcing member at least partially embedded in the absorbent member reinforces the absorbent member to maintain its integrity under loads experienced by the absorbent structure.
Other features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.